Changing the Past
by MayFlower29
Summary: Next Generation Time Travel fic. The Weasley-Potter clan are trasnsported by accident to 1995. Will they change the past? For the Better of the Worst. ONly Time will tell.
1. The Future Colides with the Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Lily Luna Potter,with flaming red hari and brown eyes, was in her house alone with all her cousins and Teddy. She watches as Victoire, wither her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, was sitting on th couch holding hands with Teddy,whose hair was a bright blue. Dominaue,who was the only one with strawberry blonde hair, was talking with Molly and Lucy, who looked idenctial with red hair and freckles, in the kitchen. Albus, with black hair and green eyes, was playing chess with Rose, who was the only one to have brown hair. Hugo, another redhead, was reading in an armchair. Roxanne was drawing in the kitchen. James, who had black hair and brown eyes, Freddie, a redhead, and Louis, another red, were playing outside.

Suddenly, James,Fred and Louis ran in the ouse because it was raining.

"Hey guys," James said, "Why don't we go explore dad's office?"

"James,NO"Rose said. But it was too late because he ran straight into his dad's office. Seconds later, he came back with a strage object that was gold and shimery. "What do you think this is?"he asked Fred

"I don't know, toss it here,"Fred replied.

James tossed to Fred and he missed and it shattered on the floor.

"James, Dad told us not to go in his office for a reason, and then you go and break an artifact"Al scolded his brother

Then all of a sudden blue mist appeared and the children were in a strange, dark, unfamillar house.

"Guys,"Hugo asked "Where are we?."

"I don't know Hugo," Victoire replied.

Then a man with sandy brown hair. He pointed his wand at Teddy.

"Who are you?" the man asked "Are you Death Eaters?"

The children all shared a look of shock.

"Who are you?" Dominque asked

"Remus Lupin" the man answered.

"What!"James said

A/N Cliffie ha ha !


	2. Were not in 2018 anymore

The Order was having a meeting in the kitchen of Grimwauld place when suddenly they heard a bang. They all wondered what it was. Remus Lupin, a sandy brown haired man, decided to go investigate.

He walked in to the hallway and saw thirteen children.

He ponted his wand at a black haired boy and Said "Who are you?" "Are you Death Eaters?"

He saw the children share a look.

Then a girl with strawberry blonde haire asked "Who are you?"

Remus looked at her questionling and replied "Remus Lupin"

Then the boy his wand was pointed ast said "What"

Then Albus Dumbledore came out to see what was going on. He saw the children and asked them to come into the kitchen.

The children followed him into the Kitchen and saw their grandparents, minister and professor. They then knew they were in trouble.

"Why don't you tell us how you got here and then we'll figure out what to do with you." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Well," Teddy begin, "James..." but then he relised none of the Order knew their names.

"James?" asked a man with long black hair.

"Maybe it would be best if you told us your names," a women with bubble gum pink hair said.

"Okay, that might help a lot," the blue haired boy re;ied. "I'm Teddy." Tonks looked at he boy in suprise when he heard her dad's name.

"Victoire," the blonde replied. Bill locke shocked knowing what her name ment.

Dominque," the strawberry blonde replied.

"Molly," replied one of the girls who looke identical with red hair. Mrs. Weasley's face filled with shock.

"Lucy," the other twin replied.

"Louis," a red haired boy replied.

"James," replied the black haired boy with brown eyes. Remus and Sirius looked at each other thinking about their dead friend.

"Fred," a red haired boy with darker skin. Molly looke at the boy who carried her son't name with shock.

"Roxanne," a girl wih red hair and darker skin replied. Dumbledore looked at the boy with a twinkle in his eye.

"Albus," stated the boy with black hair and green eyes.

"Rose," replied the girl with bushy brown hair.

"Hugo," a short boy with red hair replied

"Lily," replied the girl with flaming red hair and brown eyes. Severus looked at the girl with an expression of sadness in his eyes.

"What wonder names you all have," Dumbledore said with a tinkle in his eyes.

"Well, as i was saying," Teddy began again, "James went into his dad's study and found a shimery object, he tossed it to Hugo, I think, and it smashed. I believe it might have been a time turner, and now we're stuck in the past."

All the members of the order, including, Remus,Tonks, Sirius, Molly,Arthur and even Kingsley were all shocked at this information.

"Well that is an interesting tale, I must say," Dumbledore said to the children. " You must stay here until we can figure out how to get you back to, what year did you come from?."

"2018," replied Molly and Lucy in sync.

"Well, we'll try to get you back as soon as possible, but now I think its time for bed. Don't you Molly?" Dubledore asked Mrs Weasley.

"Yes, well figure this out in the morning," Mrs. Weasley said. "Off to bed now."

The children went up the stairs to the rooms the were assign, wishing they were home.


End file.
